potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lieutenant General Richard Venables/My Story
From the desk of the Duke of Argyll My name is Commodore Lawrence McSwain and I am as many of you believe a disgraced naval officer turned pirate. It was a number of years ago when I was first recruited by British Intelligence. I was a young and impressionable officer of His Majesty's Navy, who was recruited by Lord Matthew Blastshot to work for what was then known as Naval Intelligence. I was ordered to publically humiliated myself in front of everyone and be seen to betray my country, so that I could keep my cover. It was after this event that I became Richard Venables. For years now I have worked for British Intelligence, BI6 as it is less well known. I had risen over the years to eventually become Section Chieg of BI6, retiring in mid 1749. With my retirement due to ill health and the fact that I'm a dying man. I shall be opening myself to my colleagues and confessing all to them. As a British Intelligence Officer, I was originally posted as a 'diplomat' to Spain, where I was recording Spanish Government procedures and military movements. In this time, I among others things had an affair with the then Queen Isabella and also spied on the Spanish during the Invasion of Ireland. After this, I was given a well needed break and placed on leave, returning to service at the end of 'potco' to ensure the survival of the realm. I will not speak of everything I have done, but some of the worst things I have done that I regret was to betray my brother. I ordered the private execution of my ex-wife Hannah Venables in line with British Intelligence agendas and I also had an affair with Queen Genevieve of Switzerland during my time in that country. I was also section chief of the Torchwood Institute, a now 'officially' defunct organisation which was put implace to investigate paranormal and supernatural activity. I will not speak further of this.... I write this on my death bed, as I have only days left to live... I have lived a life that was a lie and I believe it is suiting that I should die alone with no one else around me... To my nepthew Arno Venables goes the estates of the Venables and all their holdings, the Duchy of Argyll and Earldom of Edrington are also his, as are the Du'Casse estates in France and the Mansions in Calcutta and the Hill country of India. I leave a third of money to the Presbyterian church for their good works and I leave the rest to my nepthew. Unless I am to frail to do so myself, I ask that my sword be placed upon the coffin of my friend, Bartolomew Swordfury and I ask that my dirk be buried with my person. In the eyes of the Lord shall I be judged, I merely pray that God will hold it in your hearts to forgive me my crimes in service to a King who abandoned us long ago. May you all Live Long and Prosper.... ~''Lawrence~'' Category:Blog posts